A Little Fall of Rain
by SporkGoddess
Summary: G Gundam - After the climactic, tragic events of the 13th Gundam Fight are over, Rain finds herself facing some regrets. So Domon/Rain it's not even funny, spoilerific, and extremely fluffy.


A Little Fall of Rain

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

"_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now… you're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow."_

- A Little Fall of Rain, Les Miserables

It was a summer night in Neo Hong Kong; the first peaceful night the city had experienced in quite some time. Glimmering stars lit up the velvet sky, and moonlight turned the murky waters into a brilliant shade of azure. A light drizzle was falling, making ripples in the aquamarine sea. On these waters floated a boat, and on that boat was a woman with eyes the same shade of the moonlit ocean. However, she was feeling a torrent of emotions that reminded her of the waves crashing during a storm. The peaceful, picturesque night that enveloped her contrasted deeply with what was inside her heart.

So many bad things had occurred to her these past few days. And yet, so many good things had happened as well. And thus she was torn between her feelings; happy, yet sad. Relieved, yet burdened. Loved, but alone. At the same time, she felt guilty for this mixture of despair and euphoria. After all, she should be on cloud nine right now, shouldn't she? 

She credited this despair to her father's passing away. When she had been little, her mother had died. Her father had raised her the best that he could, and while he had made many blunders she had loved him all the same. Then she'd learned of the terrible thing he had done, and her love for him wavered. She had never been able to tell him that she forgave him, and then Urube murdered him in cold blood. Her mother's death had been hard enough even though she had had a chance to say goodbye, but not having closure made her father's death almost the worst of all. 

And then there was the fact that she had been the cause of so much destruction. She had been used as a pilot for the Devil Gundam. Through her, the Gundam had almost killed the people she loved. Because of her, Domon had dropped to his knees in dispair. She had never seen him do that before – Domon wasn't the type of person to do that. At least, not for her. And how could he have done that after he learned all that her father had done? How could he have still loved her? She didn't understand, really, but was glad that he did.

She felt her lips slowly go up in a smile at the thought. He loved her. He'd told her so (although she wasn't in the best condition at the time) He'd held her in his arms and told her never to leave him again. In all of her dreams she'd never envisioned it would happen like that, and now that it had happened, she was overjoyed. Still, she couldn't shake off the despair she was feeling right now. 

She was so busy staring at her reflection in the water, wavering with each droplet that hit the water, that she barely noticed when someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Rain? What are you doing up?" Sure enough, it was Domon. 

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted. "What about you?"

"Why couldn't you?" 

"I just have a lot on my mind." 

"Is that so?" He asked.

"The past few days have been so… difficult."

"Yes, but it's over now."

"I know… but… don't you have some regrets?" She questioned him softly. "I mean, so many lives have been lost… "

He blinked. It was rare for him to see her like this. She was always the confident, self-assured one… the reasonable one.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were bright with the promise of incoming tears. Despite the fact that Domon wasn't very quick to catch on to things, he had a feeling that this was about her father. Rain's mother had died when she was a very young age, and her father had doted upon her from then on – probably to ease the hollow space Mrs. Mikamura's passing had left in both of their hearts. Domon hadn't been the only one in his parents lives' as Rain had been; he'd had a brother and both were treated with equal love and affection. However, his mother had died, and he'd went through hell… and then his brother, and his mentor, Master Asia that had been and still was unbearable pain. But for one of the first few times in his life he acknowledged that he wasn't alone in his pain. What was that that he'd said to Chico in Neo Mexico that seemingly long, long time ago? 

__

'You think you're the only one who's suffered?'

That statement he'd made rang in his head as he glanced at the despairing woman he'd grown to love so much. He'd confessed everything he felt for her – in front of everyone no less, and to a metallic contraption that kept lashing out tentacles at everyone. In whom buried deep down inside was the little girl he'd played with in his distant, now-blurry childhood, and then the woman she had become: the woman who had been so strong, the only stable point in the series of chaotic events that were his life. The stable point he'd come to rely on, and take for granted would always be there. It had honestly astonished him, as she did so often, that she needed him just as he needed her. It had been so easy to comfort her then, to tell her that he loved her and take her into his arms. 

And yet now, in the calm serenity that followed that life-changing moment, he was once again that little boy who was afraid to cross the bridge.

He looked at Rain again; she was resting her arms on the railing of the boat and staring at the water, just as she had been when he'd found her here.

"Rain."

She looked up when he said her name, and it was the sight of her teary eyes that made him pull her closer to him, his heart pounding.

"Domon?" She whispered, turning around to face him as he put his arms around her.

"They wouldn't us to live in the past, especially now that we're together." He told her. 

She was silent for a little, but then she gave him a feeble smile. "Yeah… I suppose you're right."

She looked up at him, and their eyes met. 

"T… thank you…" She said, her voice about as audible as a whisper. "I… I don't know what I'd do without you…"

He hesitated, but then brought his trembling hands up to her face and gently wiped her tears away.

They just stared at each other for a bit, moving closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss. 

Rain had been kissed before, but the sweet little pecks Seitt had given her were nothing like this. Despite the cool breeze, she felt heat rush through her veins as if she was in a sauna. The passion and emotions the two had bottled up for so long were unleashed as the kiss deepened, and she felt her despair just melt away as the two clung to each other, the droplets lightly dancing amongst their intertwining bodies.

**********************************

The rain continued to fall, but with it now was the promise of renewed growth, and most importantly of all, new beginnings.

__

Author's Note: Oh jeez, did I just write that? o_o Despite its Cheeto content (Dangerously Cheesy!), I think this was one of my better fluff fics. Anyway, talk about a bad week for those two, huh? But as someone who's experienced a lot of deaths in my life, I wanted to convey that you have to move on with your life eventually, and now that those two are finally together, (*cheers loudly and waves her little "Domon/Rain Forever!" flag*) they can truly be happy despite their losses. Sorry if anyone was OOC. I tried my darned hardest not to make them OOC, plus remember that Domon's matured. And this wasn't really from anyone's POV, anyway, except for that invisible being known as the Third Person.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the ridiculously cheesy writing. The title is from Les Miserables, which belongs to Victor Hugo, Alain Boubil, and Claude Schonberg. G Gundam and its characters belong to Bandai. 


End file.
